Comprar amigos
by LadyDaliana
Summary: En diciembre, el joven Antonio Fernandez Carriedo , decide repartir gran parte de su fortuna en las calles de la ciudad, regalando billetes a todo transeúnte, disfrazado de Santa Claus, porque el en realidad era un chico normal, que iba a un instituto publico normal y se juntaba con gente normal, o eso creía. Primer FF de Hetlia, Dedicado a hikariitopvocaloid. *spamano* AU


**Dedicadoooo a mi querida Hikarii ¡que ella se olvida de mi y yo la amouuuuu ¡3**

**También a otros escritores de FF Sobre hetalia que ya mencionare en otros caps, pues Hikarii es especial, fue la que me animo a escribir de nuevo: D**

**A si ¡Feliz cumple Laura! Como yo no puedo ir te monto aquí una Paty hard **

***hetalia no me pertenece XD si no bueno hehehe**

Empezaba a hacer frío en las calles de la ciudad, todo se cubría de un ligero manto blanquecino, y las luces y decoraciones de los comercios daban un aspecto navideño al lugar, pero solo eso. La gente que iba y venia tenían cara de situación, pues a pesar de las fechas la crisis seguía apretando, y no había nada mas doloroso que tener que decirle a un hijo "este año papa Noel no vendrá". Por supuesto solo los adultos llevaban esos caretos al menos los niños mas pequeños seguían sonriendo, conservando la ilusión y deseando felices fiestas.

Un joven moreno de ojos verdes con el nombre de Antonio Fernández Carriedo paseaba tranquilamente observando a todo el mundo pensando en lo mal que iba la humanidad y en demás cosas tan abstracto de todo que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

— Oh, lo siento. —Dijo la chica con la que había chocado. Era de estatura media, pelo castaño mesclado con hebras rubias de ojos pardos verdosos y con una cara realmente adorable, la conocía bien era una compañera de clase. Sora Rodenas.

— ¡Anda Sora! No te preocupes ha sido culpa mía, iba muy distraído. — el chico se disculpo.

— No, tranquilo Toño no pasa nada, por cierto ya que estamos aprovecho para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. — dijo ella sonriendo.

Los dos se distrajeron con la conversación olvidando porque habían salido, solo conversaban sobre cosas tribales como el instituto o el cuaderno para carboncillo que tenían que comprar. Antonio cayo en cuenta de que a eso había salido y se había distraído hablando demasiado tiempo. Se despidió de Sora para irse en carrera a una papelería pero antes de alejarse por completo oyó a la chica gritar "suerte con la belga" no se paro a contestar porque sabia que no tenia tiempo solo se sonrojo un poco al pensar en la mencionada, pero solo eran amigos y para el eso era perfecto.

Entro al local con paso más calmado para no llamar mucho la atención. Era una papelería normal y corriente, con libretas y colores por allí y por allá él no era muy aficionado a la pintura por lo cuan tampoco quería quedarse mucho en ese sitio si limito a pedirle la libreta.

— Disculpe señor, ¿me podría dar una libreta para pintar con carboncillo? —Dijo Antonio con su usual sonrisa y un tono amable dirigiéndose a un señor que aparentaba unos cuarenta y pico años con una expresión de póker y una vestimenta corriente.

— ¿De que tipo? —Contesto áspero el hombre.

— Pues para dibujar con carboncillo… — contesto un poco confuso el chico, aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Niño, hay de muchas clases y marcas, algunos pueden ser aptos para carboncillo y tinta o para carboncillo y acuarelas, también puede ser a mayor o menor calidad, y el número de hojas varía, al menos sabes de que marca lo quieres ¿no? —Dijo el hombre con un toque de superioridad.

— Eh… — El, chico no supo que decir, aparte de que el señor empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas.

— Haber niño, en el tercer estante están todos los bock de dibujo, coge uno págamelo y lárgate. — Contesto el dueño de la papelería de mala gana.

Antonio no dijo nada, y seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar del trato recibido su expresión nunca ensombreció.

Avanzo hasta donde le el señor le había indicado "amablemente" y paso su mirada por todas los blocs del lugar, como no sabia mucho del tema cogió uno al azar, y se volvió hacia su "querido vendedor" sin dirigirle la palabra le dio la libreta que había tomado y cuando este la paso por la maquina registradora empezó una nuevo duelo.

—Bien, serán veinticinco euros — Dijo el señor con un deje de alegría porque el chico había comprado una de las mas caras de la tienda.

— Oh, disculpe pero solo he traído 15 si no le importa mas tarde vuelvo y le entrego lo que falta. —Dijo Antonio con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Pero te estas oyendo chaval? Si crees que voy a dejarte irte para luego no volver a verte el careto, sin haberme pagado esta muy equivocado.

Antonio harto del comportamiento del hombre exploto, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su sonrisa eterna desapareció dejando paso a una mueca de desagrado.

— Si me diera la real gana podría comprarle toda la tienda, señor, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que una libretita para garabatear costara tanto, y además veo excesivo pasearse con un billete de cincuenta euros por ahí, pero como veo que no soy digno de su confianza, Tenga. — Le dijo mientras se quitaba un caro reloj nuevo que rondana unos trecientos euros, regalo de unos amigos de la familia que realmente poco apreciaba. Lo puso sobre el mostrado, ya con su usual sonrisa y expresión calmada.

Se fue de la tienda y antes de alejarse, desde fuera grito "y me encanta su decoración navideña" con mucho sarcasmo pues e realidad no tenia ni un triste arbolito o una pegatina.

De camino a casa solo se dedico a observar a los transeúntes y los demás comercios a escuchar trozos de conversaciones y mirar rostro, no sabia porque lo hacia, eso solo lo deprimió. Gente que iba de iba y venia con caras serias pasos rápidos la mayoría hablando por teléfono o mirando la pantalla de este. Las tiendas eran decoradas con luces pero la mayoría demasiado cantosas por culpa de las nuevas modas, no es que no le gustaran pero el morado y el rosa no le parecían muy navideños. Escuchaba comentarios en plan "Pues este año parece que solo regalare abrazos" o "tío que no llego a fin de mes" o "sabes ayer me enrollé con Felipe tías, seguro que me da un súper regalo el muy idiota".

Suspiro. No todo el mundo era malo pero… ya no sabia que pensar de la humanidad tan mediocres y toscos nos habíamos vuelto. Cambio sus objetivos y empezó a mirar a los niños pequeños, tan inocentes y felices, le encantaban los niños pequeños y a veces desearía ser uno de nuevo…

No todo el mundo es igual

Pensó en la agradable conversación que había tenido con su compañera al chocar, y en sus compañeros y amigos, sus mejores amigos eran un francés pervertido Francis y un alemán loco Gilbert. Este último afirmaba ser de Prusia o algo así. También en su circulo cercano estaban el hermano del "prusiano" Ludwig y Roderich un austriaco, como no la belga anteriormente mencionada y el realmente se llevaba bien con todo el mundo incluso con los de cursos menores, como los hermanos Vargas que eran un curso menor o Kiku un japonés aunque Ludwig también estaba en este curso y Feliks un polaco algo… extravagante.

Sonríele siempre a la vida

Eso fue lo que tubo en mente aun cuando el tipo de la papelería le hablo mal, bueno eso era algo que ya se había acostumbrado ha hacer.

No todos tenemos la misma suerte

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio a un joven suspirar pesadamente, sentado en una banca acariciando un gato, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al cielo. Extrañamente se le hacia conocido.

Siguió su camino en silencio meditando por qué tanta tristeza cuando ya casi era navidad…

— No me quedare de brazos cruzados… — susurro para si mismo.

Ya poco le quedaba para llegar a casa, camino unos dos minutos más y empezó a ver el edificio donde se encontraba su casa, un ático dúplex, y decía su casa porque sus padres tenían tanto trabajo y viajes que ni la pisaban.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el portón de abajo, caminó hasta el ascensor y una ves dentro pulso el ultimo botón, con pasos arrastrados se dirigió a su puerta abrió la cerradura lentamente.

Nada.

Solo una gran casa vacía, sola, fría. Hasta hace poco vivía con Claudio, un "niñero" que sus padres habían contratado, pero lo despidieron por enterarse de que era bisexual, y que tenia un empleo a parte, a él no le caía mal. Era un buen tipo y solía soltar cosa como "Recuerda Toño que el exterior no importa, algún día encontraras el amor verdadero" o "péinate esas greñas o te rapare al estilo militar" en realidad le hacia mucha compañía, y era agradable volver a casa i tener a alguien esperándote, tal vez ese no era el pensamiento que debía tener un chico de 14 años… se sacudió la cabeza y encendió su portátil, y lo dejo sobre la cama, se preparo un bocadillo de jamón en la cocina y se volvió a la cama con el ordenador, Entro en varias paginas y se puso a escuchar música, Entro en el tuenti* y se puso a curiosear las novedades.

Su amigo Lud tenia de estado "Estresado con el proyecto de dibujo"

Y varios comentarios:

"Feliciano: No te preocupes Lud es muy fácil"

"Hikarii: Si quieres yo te ayudo, Grr"

"Gilbo: mi hermano es casi tan awesome como yo, ya tiene admiradoras!"

"Daliana: Hika… No lo acoses"

"Hikarii: pero es que Lud me atrae sexualmente"

"Francisesy: ya te entiendo Lud esta bombón"

"Eli: e.e yaoiiiiiii"

"Gilbo: di eso otra vez de mi hermano y te parto la cara Franchuten"

Simplemente estaban muy locos y los quería por eso vio unas cuantas chorradas mas y cuando estaba apunto de irse alguien le hablo por chat.

"Lovi—love dice: Hola

Tu: fusosos y ese apodo?

Lovi—love dice: fue el bobo de mi hermano.

Tu: pues me gusta (L) y que querías?

Lovi—love: Nada bastardo, come te dije Feli me cogió el PC"

Espero a que Lovino dijera algo más porque salió el típico cartelito de "nosequien esta escribiendo" Pero al final no dijo nada y se desconecto.

Tal vez Lovino no era la persona mas agradable del mundo pero le caía muy bien y le parecía terriblemente adorable cuando se enfadaba, recordó todo lo que le había pasado cuando salió a comprar su cuaderno y la promesa que se hizo.

En su estado puso: "fusososos Feliz navidad, santa llego a la ciudad"

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios.

**QUE LES PARECIO!**

**Sean sinceros tengo mas ideas en un cuaderno y del prologo este depende que las saque a relucir… sé que esta muy aburrido. Pero os prometo que le próximo cap. será mas interesante y ya se imaginan cual es la idea no?**

**_*tuenti: Red social Española, Agréguenme ;) LadyDaliana_**

**_*si este fic no tiene mas de 5 rev's o comentarios no será llevado a cabo*_**


End file.
